Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for a control apparatus that controls the air bag of a vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
In a conventional control apparatus that controls an air bag, the internal circuit board is covered with a metal housing so as to be protected from an impact or the like. By protecting the circuit board, the air bag operates reliably even during occurrence of an impact and the air bag operation record can be read after occurrence of an impact.
Since a bracket projects from the housing in such a control apparatus, a crack is likely to be produced in the bracket during occurrence of an impact. If the crack produced in the bracket reaches the housing, metal debris of the housing may drop on the circuit board, probably causing an ignition due to a short circuit of the circuit or the like. Accordingly, the technique in PTL1 designs the coupling position between the housing and bracket to be disposed in a position lower than the circuit board to prevent metal debris from dropping on the circuit board even if the metal debris is produced in the housing.
However, a crack produced in the bracket may develop above the housing and reach a position higher than the circuit board. In this case, metal debris of the housing may drop on the circuit board and this is a problem in the related art.